Renji's Secret
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: Who knew working at a coffee shop in the 20th word would bring them together. One quiet ghoul and a bubbly face human. They grew to love each other, but there's one problem after wanting to marry a sweet flower like Lily. She doesn't know he's a ghoul. *Lemons* RenjixOC


Renji Secret

By: Sexy Vampire Girl

He remembered it like it was yesterday. The young lady came in, sat at the bar, right in front of him, and order a coffee as she read her book. She would stay there all night reading until her book was finished. And then after a few months she finally spoke to him about more things besides what he recommended on the menu. That's when he realized he enjoyed her company and how beautiful she looked. She had short black hair, brown eyes, and cute circle glasses. She wore dresses all the time in any weather and was always a lady. She was the type to be in a flower magazine. Go figure that her name was Lily.

The bell of the shop rung and they met each other's gaze, "good morning Renji-San."

"Miss-

She giggled as she sat down, "just call me Lily. We are the same age, Renji-San."

He snuck a small smirk on his face and said, "Lily."

They were just teenagers when all of this happened compare to what was going on now. He was young and stupid. He hated, ate, and slaughtered humans but this one was so different... so gentle. When she learned he couldn't read she taught him everything then bought more books. Those reading seasons became coffee dates and horrible dessert spots. He started to get sick for this human. That's when he knew...he was in love.

He hated himself and he did what every ghoul feared... fall in love with a human. It happened in the rain when he was walking her home with high winds. The umbrella broke and she laughed and started dancing in the rain.

"Why not just enjoy it? It's just water," she laughed as she took her wet hands and ran it through his gray strands. She looked passed him to see the moon and then smiled, "the moon is in your eyes and in the sky, Renji."

He took her by the chin and kissed her.

When he kissed her a second time at her door he liked the feeling. She tasted good. They started going out for years and kept things professional besides being outside the cafe. She became a professor at a university and after his morning shifts he would come and walk her to their home. Yes, they moved in together. Although her parents were against it they loved Renji just as much as she loved him.

He quietly opened the door as she taught the last five minutes of her lesson. He took a seat in the back, took out a small controller, and turned it on low. She instantly stopped for a moment before looking flustered.

"Professor, are you ok?"

"Y-Yes, I-

When the bell rung the students left with haste and left them alone.

"Renji," she smiled as she watched him come down the stairs.

He looked at her with warning eyes and she instantly blushed and got still. He took her glasses off and sat them on the table before ordering her to "drink". She blushed redder as she got on her knees, pulled down his zipper, and pulled out his hard cock to suck on it. He knew it turned her knowing a student can come in at any moment and caught them.

"Hmm," she slurped his cock in her cheeks. "I love your cock, Renji. Please, let me have your cum."

"You want my cum?" he increased the volume to the vibrator he placed in his pussy this morning.

"Ah! Yes!" she pulled up her skirt and touched her wet pussy.

He smirked as he gripped her head and started face fucking her, "keep sucking my cock, Lily."

She gripped his belt and sucked harder and moved her tongue faster. She knew how to get him off and get what she wanted.

"Eh! Ahh…"

She swallowed his cock and his cum while looking into his eyes. "Hmmm," she pulled back, showed him the remaining cum before swallowing then standing up kissing him. "Hello, Renji."

"I'm not done,"

The door opened and a student came in looking around for something. She turned Renji around and started stroking his cock, "I think you are." She watched the student look around some more, "do you need something?"

"My umbrella, Professor,"

"Hm, you didn't come in with one."

"I didn't?"

"Not that I could recall. Have you checked your previous classes?"

"Thanks professor!" he hurried up and left.

She looked into his eyes before letting go of his cock, going to her desk, and bending over. "My pussy is wet for you, Renji."

They've done this a few times and had no fear of getting caught. He walked over to her and decided to tease her. He took the two vibrating balls from her pussy, licked her clean, and whispered in her ear, "wait til we get home."

"What?!" she jerked up and looked at him.

He knew it drove both of them crazy when only one finished. He grinned as she pulled down her dress, put on her glasses, and walked away leaving her bag. Renji packed her things and caught up to her. He walked at least ten spaces behind her and enjoyed the view of her quick walk to the next destination. She didn't know but he heard her curse him out throughout the walk. She was so adorable to him. Throughout the years her hair had a loose wave that reached her hips, breast big enough for his manly hands, and her hips were pure muscle because she walked everywhere even though they had a car. Today she wore a white halter top blouse with attached bodycon skirt, nude tights, and small heel shoes. When she worked her hair was up, but as soon as he arrived she placed it down because he liked it down. She wore little to no makeup besides the light foundation, eye liner, and red lip gloss not lip stick. No lipstick because it would transfer on his face and took forever to get off. Hair up because the high male populated students she taught was hornier when her hair was down. He used to go into classes filled with the scent.

Shit, he could smell it now as she walked passed everyone. He had no problem with it, it just made him want to fuck her more. She suddenly stopped and looked at a store window. When he caught up to her it was her favorite dessert in the world…Lemon Crum Pie.

"Pick something?" she turned to him.

He made a face and turned his head, "no, thanks."

"I know you have a sensitive stomach but everyone deserves a treat. Don't worry I won't force you to eat my cooking."

"I don't mind your cooking."

"Says the one who vomits it and looks completely miserable when eating it."

He rested his chin in on her head, "I'm sorry, Lily."

"It's ok. At least I know you don't like me only because of my cooking. I'm going to order a slice. Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Please. I'll find an outside seat."

She walked inside and only saw one customer also looking at the menu. He was tall, stylish, and looked to be about her age. He had purple hair, almost white skin, and wore a red suit with a purple shirt.

"Did you order, sir?"

He looked at her, his nose tingled with her scent, and he smiled. "Qui avons-nous ici? (who do we have here?)"

She adjusted her glasses, "Avez-vous commandè, monsieur? (Did you order sir?"

"Oh, et elle parle françis? (And she speaks french?)"

"Très peu," she smiled before a staff came up to her and asked for her order.

Shuu Tsukiyama looked at the human woman and smelt Renji Yomo all over here which made him wonder. How did a quiet ghoul like Renji Yomo manage to catch such an attractive woman? What a feast indeed. Just the thought about eating her made his mouth water. He suddenly heard a low warning growl and looked up to see the Yomo himself.

"Oh, Yomo! What a surprise seeing you in an establishment like this?"

Lily turned to her lover then back at the man confused. Renji walked between them and then to the side to display her.

"Lily, this is Shuu Tsukiyama, a-

"Friend." said Tsukiyama as he took her hand and almost kissed it until Renji slapped it down.

"Renji?" she warned him of his actions before looking at the guy. "Nice to meet you Tsukiyama. You have to be the first friend I've met from Renji. It's a pleasure." she bowed.

"He's not my friend he's an associate." corrected Renji.

Tsukiyama smiled,"don't be so cruel, Yomo. We've been through a lot together."

"Oh really?" asked Lily.

"What is your relationship with Yomo?"

Renji wrapped his arm around the human and stared into Tsukiyama eyes, "she's my girlfriend so keep your hands and everything else to yourself." He reached over to the bag, paid the money, and took her hand to leave.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Lily~" smiled Tsukiyama as he watched the two leave the bakery in a hurry.

When outside he catch dragging her along until she stomped her foot to he ground and snatched her hand away. He managed to keep her a secret for years and out of all the ghouls to meet first.

"Renji Yomo, who was that?"

"He's a very dangerous man who I don't want you around."

"Dangerous?"

He pulled her closer and took in her scent, "if something happened to you I don't know what I'll do. I've done… bad things in my past and I don't want that to effect my future. If you ever see that man again, call me or get as far as you could until I could get to you. You understand?" He stared into her very soul and she understood.

"I do," she pulled away and sigh, "and here I thought I finally met one of your friends. You… don't talk much about anyone else."

"I have friends."

She turned around and folded her hands, "I haven't met them. Sometimes I wonder if your ashamed of me or just your scared. I understand you've done things in your past that you are not proud of and you honestly don't have to tell me. But can you open up a little more, Renji?"

Renji dug in his pocket and held the small ring box for a moment, "I understand."

She walked over to him, pecked kissed him, and took his arm. "I love you, Renji."

"R-RENJI!" she bounced on his cock one last time before both were sent over the edge. She was so beautiful with the sweat dripping off her body, hair unraveled and sticking to her skin, eyes slightly closed, panting, breast still bouncing. The candle light behind her made her look like a pure angel.

"Lily," he leaned up and kissed her before kissing her breast, around her neck, and then her lips.

"Don't start something I won't let you finish," she giggled as he took out his cock then pinned her to the bed.

"Oh, I bet I could finish you," he kissed her neck, between her breast, and lower to her pussy. She bit her lower lip and giggled as she heard him kiss her lips. He done something different and it turned her on, he tongue fucked her.

"Ah, your tongue... its... its so long!" She ran her hands through his hair and started to hump his tongue. "Y-YES! Fuck me with your tongue!"

"Hmm," she tasted so sweet… sweeter than usual.

"Oh kami, eat me!"

He felt his eyes shifting and he suddenly stopped and turned away from her.

She sat up worried, "Renji, are you ok?"

He looked at her and smiled, "I didn't give you permission to cum. And look at the time," she looked at the clock and read 6pm.

"Oh, we both have to leave. I need to shower," she shifted on the bed and hit the television remote to the news.

"Five More ghoul attacks in the 20th ward. The ward is on high alert with this binge eater and we highly suggest you stay in your homes at night! Repeat, stay in your homes."

He looked at the television and then at her who seemed to be worried. "Maybe we should stay in. This ghoul either has a hit list or just killing for fun. How disgusting." She sighed as she got up from the bed and into the bathroom. "It's still light out so maybe it won't be too bad."

"I don't know why you still bartend anyway."

"Well, I like it. What girl doesn't like to party?"

She went into the bathroom and left the door open for him to join her but he never showed up. He actually closed the door and left her alone. It was almost like fate because she noticed she had her a light flow. She was beginning to have her period.

She came out the bathroom fully dressed. She wore leggings, a white crop top, and she put her hair in a high pony tail. She went to her vanity to put on makeup and her contacts. He laid in the bed watching her and she would smile at him once in a while. When he got up to shower she packed her bag with the normal bottle and wine opener, cash, and her ID. Just for safety she would pack pepper spray and a pocket knife in her bra.

"You ready?" he asked as he got on his trench coat at the door.

He didn't mind her dressing like this believe it or not. He wasn't the controlling type because he knew he could trust her completely.

"Yep," she walked over to him to put on her sneakers and jacket and grabbed her bag.

"Mr. Yoshimura has you working tonight?"

"Just to pick up some supplies."

"Ok,"

They left their home and took his work van to drop her off at a night bar not too far from his work place. She got out, walked around, and snuck a cheek on his cheek to leave him a lipstick mark.

"Hnn," he growled.

"I'll see you after work, Renji." she lightly pecked him then went into the bar for the night.

She went in and into the locker room to put her stuff down and start her shift. She got the cash, counted it, and then put her draw behind the counter to start things off.

"Hey, serve those two at the end. The guy creeps me out." said her coworker.

She looked at a guy with tattoos around his neck and hands, black hair cut on one side, and he wore sunglasses. The girl next to him had long red hair, a mold on one breast, red pupils, and wore a cute black peplum dress.

"You know its not nice to judge people," she told her coworker before going the two. "Hi, can I get you two anything?"

"A Sex on the Beach," said the red head.

"Nice. And you?"

"Warm sake,"

"Awesome! Do you want anything to eat?"

"Just drinks, thank you."

"I got you," she winked as she walked away and started making the drinks like a magic show before setting them down in front of them. She looked at his neck tattoo and read, "'I can live neither with you, nor without you.' Love it!"

He smiled, "thanks, your very nice."

"I try to be. If you need anything just let me know, ok?"

She walked away and her coworker whispered, "you know you have a love mark on your neck."

"Ugh, Renji."

"I swear you two are completely different. He's so quiet and bla and your just happy go lucky. Its true, two opposites attract. When are you two going to get married?"

"When he ask me,"

"You guys been together for at least 15 years, he better ask you soon, or one of these guys will pick you up."

"Not even," she took her hair out and leaned it to one side to try to hide the mark.

"There's more on your back," her coworker teased as she made a drink for a customer.

"Such a naughty boy," she smirked as she let her hair fall all over her shoulders.

The rest of the night it went smoothly and she talked to fellow customers and the two at the end of the bar. The night was nearly perfect til a younger waitress came up to the bar with an uncertain look on her face. "We need better security. If I get groped one more time I'm going to scream."

"Whose groping you?"

The girl paused for a minute and waved her hands nervously in the air, "no, it's ok! I already told security."

Lily just narrowed her eyes, "you just said we needed better security."

"Because I know you'll go over there and make the situation worse."

"Look, you have to learn how to defend yourself. If you don't then people will walk all over you."

"I know."

"I'll serve the table if you like and you wont be involved."

The young lady put her serving tray on the bar counter and whispered, "table 9 wants a Long Island Ice Tea."

"Ok, Long Island Ice Tea it is." She started mixing the drink and her other bartender worker walked over to her. "Please don't break another table."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to break anything." she placed the drink on the serving plate, walked around the bar, and picked up the tray. And just as she planned it, she placed the drink on the table, and felt a hand on her ass. She quickly grabbed the hand and forced it behind the man's back.

"Ow, bitch!"

She forced it more behind his back and he yelled in pain, "next time keep your hands to yourself. I think you had enough tonight." she walked him over to the door and pushed he got loose and tried to swing at her but she blocked him then gave him an uppercut. The whole bar watched as security kicked him out. Lily returned back to the bar where the red head cheered her on.

"You are such a badass! You should come work at my bar."

"Thanks but no thanks. I partly own this bar. I'm Lily," she bowed.

"Itori,"

"What's your bar's name?"

"Helter Skelter,"

"I like the name," she started to think, "your in the 4th ward."

"Thats right."

"My boyfriend grew up there and I've been a few times. Creepy area but I think the area has potential to get better."

"It has its ups and downs. Whose your boyfriend? I might know him."

"R-

The younger waitress came over and hugged her, "thank you so much! I wish I had a boyfriend who taught me how to fight. Renji is so lucky to have a badass girl friend like you."

"His name is Renji? I know a Renji," said the sunglasses guy.

"Oh? Maybe you know him."

The other bartender peaked over her shoulder, "less talking, ladies."

The two workers got back to work and Itori smiled at Uta. They came into the bar because they've been tracking this girl for a while now because of Renji's scent all over her but she was still alive.

"He claimed her as his mate with that bite mark healed on her shoulder. I wonder if she knows," said Itori.

Uta turned around on his stool, "she doesn't. If she knew she would of known us."

"That's true. And 15 years he's been hiding her? I'm offended."

"I would, too. She's hot. I like her spunk."

"Should we stick around for the ghoul she just upper cut? Who also happens to be the binge eater we were hired to get rid of."

"Renji taught her for sure. She's strong… for a human. We should stick around,"

The bar continued to go on like normal until it hit 3:45pm and the bar was taking last calls and closing tabs. Time 4 o'clock hit security let everyone out and left Lily and the waiters in to count their money. Lily texted Renji that she was going to walk a coworker home a block away and texted him the address. Afterwards, they closed the bar they went their separate ways.

"Lily, I literally live one block away. You didn't have to walk me home."

"It's ok. I don't mind and like you said it's just a block away. Renji is going to come to pick me up at your place."

"You are so lucky to have a boyfriend like him. He's the true definition of tall, dark, and handsome. When is going to ask you to marry him?"

"One step at a time,"

"You two own a bar and live together. It's about time he put a ring on it and put a baby in you."

"I suppose your right but I'm not in a total rush to get married and have kids."

"When you two have kids your kids are going to come out so cute."

They arrived at her friends door and she asked Lily if she wanted to wait inside and she chose to wait outside. Renji said he was less than five minutes away. She dug in her pocket and held her hand on her pepper spray as she waited under a light pole.

Meanwhile in an alley Uta ran his hand through the binge eater and the ghoul Lily punched earlier. Itori covered his mouth so the woman named Lily, who seemed to be standing right under the light pole in front of the dark alley. The human didn't have a clue. Renji jumped down from the building above his friends and landed in front of them.

"Is this the one?"

Itori pointed Lily, "is that your girlfriend?"

Renji looked at Lily then at Itori and Uta, "she's is. Hey, are you guys free tomorrow night? I want to introduce you to her."

"I'm offended you had us wait 15 years long," said Uta.

"I didn't want her to know, but I'll have to tell her soon."

Itori said, "you should because she has no idea what she's in for."

Renji sucked his teeth and walked out of the dark alley way slowly, "hey."

She jumped and turned around to see him, "you!" She grabbed him by the belt, pulled him in the alley way, and pinned him to the wall. She kissed him, "what did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?"

"I announced myself,"

She rubbed his cock and kissed his neck, "I don't forgive you."

Normally Renji wouldn't mind having sex in the alley way, but in front of his friends… not really. Before he could say anything she did her best trick that took years to profection. She lowered her pants a little, grabbed his shoulder, jumped up, and his cock entered her wet pussy.

"Oh, I like her," he could hear the amusement in Uta's voice.

"She's a freak," giggle Itori.

She pinched his torso with her legs and started bouncing on his cock as she bit his neck. He growled in pleasure and warning for Uta and Itori to go away. She kissed him and he didn't respond, "hey?" she looked into his eyes. "What's wrong? You normally would bend me over by now- Oh, fuck!"

She hopped off his dick as she remembered she had a light flow, "damn it."

"Whats wrong?"

"I'm about to start my period. Sorry, Renji."

"You stopped taking your birth control?"

"I'm switching different brands so I'm expecting to… bleed for a while." She kissed him, "don't worry I'll use my mouth." She was about to lower herself, but he quickly lifted her up, put his cock away, and walked to his car he parked a block away. He held her over his shoulder and she laughed and touched his hair.

"How long will you… bleed for?"

"A few days, maybe 3 days?"

"Next week I want you to meet someone?"

"Who?"

"Friends of mine,"

"I'm free tomorrow."

"They are busy tomorrow. Next week."

They got home and both showered and slept in each others arms. Renji woke up in the middle of the night when she jumped out of his arms, ran to the bathroom, and vomits in the toilet. He got up, got a glass of water, and opened the bathroom door. She had her head on the tube taking deep breaths.

"Are you ok?"

"My stomach hurts a bit."

"What did you eat?"

"I can't recall besides the lemon pie and I snacked on a few things at work."

"Maybe you're not eating enough. You want me to cook something for you?"

"Bone marrow soap for the nutrients. I'll call my doctor tomorrow just in case its the new birth control."

"You're taking pills or it's that device you were showing me?"

"Dr. K gave me a few shots."

"Dr. K? What happened to Dr. Poon?"

"He left and recommended I see Dr. K."

"What's his full name?"

"I forgot his full name," she felt more saliva coming up and she put her head in the toilet more. "If I vomit more tomorrow then I'll go visit him."

"I'll come with you."

"You don't have to leave work because of me. I'll be, ok. I promise."

Renji looked at his watch and read 9:32 A.M, "it's actually morning."

"That's what you get for wanting blackout curtains."

"I'll go to the store to get some bone marrow soup and cook for you before heading to work."

Renji put on his on a sweat suit with sneakers and left to the grocery store behind a few blocks down. Since living with Lily for five years he knew what made her stomach feel good and bad. He stocked up on veggies and other things her mother recommended when she was sick. He came back and tried to remember everything she taught him. He also called his boss to inform him he's going to drop her off at the hospital before heading to work. He never seen her so sick in a short period of time. She came out of the bathroom wearing a pink maxi dress and sat down at the table with her head down.

"I don't know why, but that shit stinks." she mumbled.

"Now I know its your hormones," he served her soup.

She looked the soup and tried to find the smell disgusting, but she forced herself to eat it. It wasn't that bad. She stopped eating and kept her eyes in her soup, "I was wondering if… I might be pregnant."

"But your on your period,"

"Dr. K said I have a 100% healthy eggs and we have sex so much."

"Do you… want a baby now?"

She shrugged her shoulder, "I want one someday with you, Renji." She looked at him with pleading eyes and he leaned in to hug her. It was a hug of love, concern, and the future sadness of losing a baby because human and ghoul didn't mix. He knew then before he had to tell her, soon.

'Damn it,' he thought as he pulled away.

"I'm going to drop you off."

There was no room for argument. She could tell in his voice. She reached over to grab him at the hip and rested her head on his thigh and felt something small hit her earring. She reached in his pocket and he tried to stop her until she saw a black jewelry box.

"Renji?"

He was caught and his heart was beating so fast he was still. He wanted to do it later today, after he told her, but it was a better time than now. He took the box, got down on his knee, and asked, "Lily, you've been the first and only love of my life and I want to continue that life with you. If you will have me. Will you marry me, Lily?"

She crashed he lips into his before pressing her forehead to his, "yes, Renji Yomo. I will marry you."

He placed the single diamond out of the box and put it on her finger. She kissed him for a short moment before pulling away to vomit in the toilet. This was not what he planned. He had to tell her tonight or at least when she was feeling better.

They left the house, took their weekend car, and he drove her to the hospital. He wanted to come with her but she insisted she would be fine and she will go alone. He gave her a kiss before watching her go inside the hospital that smelt like food.

"Morning, is Dr. K in?"

"Doctor K? Oh, you mean Dr. Akihiro Kanou. He's here."

"Is it possible for me to see him as soon as possible? He said I could come in as soon as possible if anything was wrong."

The nurse came out and saw her, "Lily, how are you feeling?"

"I'm hungry and vomiting."

"Sounds like your pregnant."

"Then pregnancy sucks."

"Come in," she smiled and took Lily by the hand and took her in the nearest doctor room. She took her temperature, pressure, and listened to her lungs. "Everything looks and sounds good to me. So tell me what's been going on? You are on the shot, correct?"

"My period started yesterday and ate a pie along with a few things at work. I'm hungry, but I'm not keeping anything down."

"Ah, Lily!" the doctor peaked his head in and looked over her chart, "I can take it from here."

The nurse left and closed the door behind her.

"I see. What your experiencing is normal and I could give you another shot to even out your hormones. You're responding well, though."

"But I can't hold anything down."

"Oh? When was the last time you and Mr. Yomo had sex?"

She blushed, "last night."

He laughed at her expression, "relax. This is a sex safe zone here. I'm going to give you your last shot and something for your stomach." he reached in his pocket with clear pills. "But I want to do an exam on you."

He laid her down, opened her legs, and put on gloves, and felt her ovaries. "Do you mind we preform a blood test?"

"What? Why?"

"Your body looks slightly… different."

"What do you mean?!"

"Relax, but it can be a possibility that your pregnant."

"Wait? What?"

This was too much in one day but she agreed to the test. Besides having a horrible stomach ache, which subsided then he gave her a different shot and a pill. She felt 100% better but completely still in front of the pregnancy test.

Meanwhile at Anteiku, Renji was upstairs putting on his uniform watching his cell phone for any news. He was slightly nervous and trying to plan how he was going tell Lily the truth. He was more than nervous, he was scared.

"Why didn't you go to the doctor with her?" asked Yoshimaru.

"Doctors office has ghoul detectors and she insisted going alone."

"She will be fine. So, have you told her?"

Renji sighed, "not yet. I have to tell her tonight."

"So soon?"

"She found the ring and I proposed on the spot."

He laughed and the younger ghoul narrowed his eyes.

"You and Lily have been together for 15 years and you don't eat live human's anymore so I'm sure she would be fine."

"Not when she wants a baby,"

"Adopt, Yomo."

His cell phone notified him a text message and he quickly ready a message from Lily.

-I feel 100% better and I'll see you tonight. My fiancé! Love you.

"Good, she's fine."

"I have another request for you tonight in something I know you would be interest in. A ghoul's been eating college students at the same university Lily works at. I need him dealt with."

"Understood."

The rest of the day went smoothly for Lily and she ate everything under the sun after her stomach felt so much better. She felt 100% healthier and taught her class from the morning to late evening. She would stay in her office to get work done and leave around ten to take the last train home. She had spoken to Renji earlier and informed her he would be busy with the shop tonight and will try to attempt to pick her up.

She gathered all of her papers on the table and placed them in her cross shoulder bag. She put her pocket knife and pepper spray in her bag and headed out in the warm night air. She tried to call Renji to see if he was coming but no answer.

"Ok, to the train it is." she pushed the door to the library and walked on the deserted campus. It was summer after all and most of the students were home this time around. She looked at her ring and watched the diamond sparkle at her and remembered how some of the male staff and students were when they found out. She never understood how people saw her being attractive. She was teased all through middle school and high school, but once she came to college she blended right in. She was a total nerd. 'I better take a short cut so I don't have to walk all the way around. Sadly, the dumpsters stink.'

She turned the corner and saw two young bodies on the ground surrounded by three people. Her student was dead and the body next to it was very still while the other three started eating her students leg.

'Ghouls!'

"Can't let the body go to waste," one reached into her student's eye.

"It's still warm," the girl.

"When was the last time you tasted a corpse this warm, Renji?"

She covered her mouth and gasped, "Renji?"

He looked up and his kakgune met her brown eyes, "y-your a ghoul."

"Renji, she's seen all our faces," argued Itori.

He growled to warn them, "don't touch her or I'll kill you."

Itori and Uta looked at Renji like he had lost his mind. He never threatened a fly or said more than a few words here and there. Uta looked back and forth between Lily and the guilty look on Renji's face as he let the blood of their dinner drip from his mouth. He never seen his friend so vulnerable and guilty. She had tears forming in her eyes before she shook them out and ran away.

"Lily! Wait!" Called Renji as he cleaned his mouth, changed his eyes, and ran after the human girl.

She ran like her life depended on it. She couldn't think of any place to go but the security building. She literally fell into the door and the two officer's came to ask her for help.

They tried to asked her what was wrong but she didn't know what to tell them. Her fiancé and those two from the bar last night were ghouls. They were eating one of her students! She just hysterically cried in someone's arms. She just needed a hug because her heart was broken. 'All these years he was a ghoul! He's been eating all those people!' The pain in her chest was beyond words to described. Her best friend, her lover, and fiancé was a murdering ghoul.

"There. There. Are you ok?" the officer hugged her and patted her back.

She shook her head as he sat her down, "sorry."

"Do you want me to call your husband?" He looked at her ring and she felt more tears running down her cheek. She covered her face and cried, "no, I'm not married."

"Can I call anyone?"

She thought about someone. Anyone. She didn't have a choice but to call a friend because her parents would just ask questions or visit Renji. She didn't want to put anyone in danger.

He stood on the roof of school security building wanting to kill him self. She knew and she ran from him. He never seen her so scared his life and it sickened him. He literally took a piece from the corpse and she caught him red handed.

"Fuck," he growled as he balled his fingers until they bled.

Uta looked at his friend, "it seems fate decided for you."

Itori hugged herself, "I'm so sorry, Renji."

"Take the bodies home. I need... I need to make sure she's makes it home safe... please."

"We will," said Itori as she picked up a corpse.

Uta looked at the pain on his face before leaving him. Renji sat low and watched in the shadows as his... ex fiancé's guy friend, Kyo, pulled up, hugged her, and speed off. He was gonna follow until he remembered her face. What was the point of following when she was afraid of him? What was the point?

"You look like shit, you ok?" Asked Kyo as he turned on the window wipers as the rain started pouring harder.

"Yeah, rough night."

"Where's Renji?"

It took her a moment to come up with the words, "working... overtime."

"Oh, I see you said yes."

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. We all knew," he laughed and looked at her ring. "Wow, it's pre-

BOOM!

The car crashed into a closed construction site and a pole ran through her leg and thigh. Everything happened so fast it felt like a very, very bad day. The rain was getting harder and she felt herself growing cold. She spit up blood and had an urge to see his face again, 'Renji.'

The door to the side of her flew open and the ghoul with pure lust in his eyes smiled, "belle jeune fille (beautiful maiden)."

**PLEASE REVIEW ME... **


End file.
